Une nouvelle vague
by Kira4ever
Summary: 5 année à Poudlard pour Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Weasley.
1. Prologue

Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois elle concerne la génération suivante. Bonne lecture !

Le jeune homme, sa tête blonde appuyée contre la vitre du train, repensait à ce que lui avait dit son père, la veille. Il était rare que ce dernier daigne lui adresser la parole, la plupart du temps, il restait de marbre, se contentant de répondre à ses questions pas un simple signe de la tête. Hier, Scorpius avait enfin compris les raisons de la froideur de son père. Hier, il avait enfin compris pourquoi son père n'aimait pas mère. Hier, il avait compris que son père n'aimait rien, pas même la vie. Hier, il avait compris que son père était le plus malheureux des hommes, à peu de choses près.

FLASHBACK

_-A table !_

_Scorpius se détacha de la contemplation de son blason de préfet. Cette cinquième année à Poudlard promettait d'être passionnante. Il descendit dans la salle à manger du manoir. Il soupira en remarquant qu'une nouvelle fois, le couvert n'était dressé que pour deux. _

_-Ton père ne mange pas avec nous ce soir, mon chéri. Il doit finir son compte-rendu pour demain._

_-Encore ? J'ai l'impression qu'il passe sa vie à faire des compte- rendus ! Et puis demain je serai à Poudlard. Il ne me reverra plus d'ici Noël. Il pourrait au moins manger avec nous pour mon dernier soir._

_-Tu sais mon chéri, ton père t'aime beaucoup. Il est très fier de toi. Il n'a juste jamais su comment exprimer ses sentiments._

_Scorpius se renfrogna. Le reste du repas, sa mère lui fit d'innombrables recommandations pour l'année à venir. Puis, il l'embrassa sur le front, prêt à remonter dans sa chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que son père apparut. Comme à son habitude, il paraissait extrêmement fatigué, des cernes presque noirs accentuaient la pâleur naturelle de son teint. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, son crâne dégarni. Il semblait évoluer dans un monde parallèle, ni vivant, ni mort. Son regard métallique glaça Scorpius jusqu'à la moelle. _

_-Scorpius, suis-moi dans mon bureau s'il te plait. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire._

_-Euh…oui père tout de suite, répondit le jeune homme tout en lançant un regard implorant à sa mère qui elle-même n'en menait pas large._

_En quinze ans de cohabitation avec cet homme froid, Scorpius n'était jamais entré dans le bureau où il passait l'essentiel de ses journées. Son père. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé « papa », il n'avait jamais partagé la moindre de ses peines avec lui, pas plus que ses joies. Il craignait cet homme hautain qui ne souriait jamais. Il craignait le cœur de glace que ses yeux gris reflétaient. Scorpius entra dans une pièce à l'image de son père. La cheminée semblait n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis des décennies, le portrait de ses grands parents prenait la poussière, les rideaux fermés étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées. Même les Elfes n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce. Son père s'assit dans un grand fauteuil vert sombre et le regarda. Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco prit la parole :_

_« -Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. Je te fais si peur que ça ?_

_-N…non…je…je …Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler père ? Me suis-je mal conduit ? Ai-je été incorrect envers vous ? Père ?_

_-Tu me ressembles Scorpius. L'exact reflet de l'adolescent que j'étais. Es-tu heureux à Poudlard ? Es-tu un bon petit Serpentard ? _

_-Hum…oui, il me semble. Je tourmente les Sangs-De-Bourbe, je pourris la vie des Potter et Weasley, je… »_

_Draco éclata de rire. Un rire froid certes, mais un rire quand même._

_« -Arrête. Arrête de te conduire de cette manière méprisante. Tu veux vraiment devenir comme moi ? Une misérable loque traînant son existence comme un boulet derrière lui ?_

_-M…mais je p…père…v…vous n'êtes pas …je…_

_-Je ne suis pas quoi ? Tu sais Scorpius, je suis incapable d'aimer. À ton âge, j'en étais fier. Le prince des Serpentards. Le grand Draco Malfoy. Mais dans la vie, à quoi cela m'a-t-il mené ? Je suis incapable d'aimer ma propre femme, et même toi, mon fils, tu ne m'appelles pas « papa ». Tu me vouvoies. Je ne veux pas que tu suives le même chemin que moi. Essaye de capter les choses différemment. Potter, Weasley, moi aussi à l'époque je les haïssais, je les enviais, ils avaient l'air heureux. Scorpius… regarde la vérité en face. As-tu aucun ami ?_

_-Je…je…il y a… euh…non, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse les appeler mes amis._

_-Tu es déjà sorti avec la moitié des filles de l'école. En as-tu aimé sincèrement une seule ?_

_-Je …mais… les sentiments c'est pour les imbéciles. Comme ça, personne ne pourra jamais me faire le moindre mal. Elles, elles pleurent à chaque fois, comme des idiotes ! Elles croient que je les aime vraiment. Elles sont si stupides._

_-Tu aimes ta mère ?_

_-Evidement que je l'aime. C'est ma mère ! Et je crois que je l'aime bien plus que vous ne l'aimez. Je…vous êtes un être immonde, père !_

_-Tu as raison Scorpius. Alors réfléchis bien. Toutes ces filles, elles sont dans la même position que ta mère. Et toi, tu leur infliges le même traitement que celui que je lui inflige. Tu reproduis à l'identique ce qui a marqué ton enfance. Je suis désolé Scorpius. Vraiment désolé d'être ce si mauvais père. Mais tu sais Scorpius, tu es le seul lien qui me rattache à ce monde. Alors, évite de reproduire les erreurs du passé. S'il te plait, mon fils._

_-Père…papa…est-ce que…pourriez-vous…pourrais-tu commencer à tenir ce rôle maintenant ? »_

_Draco sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc, et au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose sembla céder, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il embrassa son fils sur le front puis il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit une photo poussiéreuse._

_«-Je voudrais que tu en prennes soin. Et la prochaine fois que tu feras pleurer une fille, s'il te plait souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit ce soir. Tu es libre maintenant. Je te souhaite une bonne année à Poudlard. »_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Scorpius sortit la photo de sa poche, de jeunes Serpentards lui faisaient face. Sa mère collée à son père arborait un grand sourire, son père tentant de se dégager de son étreinte tandis que deux grands gorilles agitaient la main, un air niais peint sur leurs visages. Cette scène lui paraissait familière. Sur le dos de la photographie, une écriture fine et élégante, presque la sienne, avait écrit : « En souvenir de la brigade d'inquisition »

Il sortit de ses pensées brusquement, alors qu'une voix cristalline lui demandait : « Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de te changer, on arrive dans moins d'un quart d'heure ». Face à lui se tenait une fille rousse échevelée, aux yeux chocolat, Rose Weasley avait grandi cet été. Elle sembla choquée lorsqu'il lui sourit et dit simplement : « Merci. ».

Alors vous aimez ? Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît !


	2. Première nuit

Voilà ! Deuxième chapître !

Kisa : merci pour ta review...et pour Pansy...bah...dans cette histoire oui parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique. Parce qu'introduire un nouveau perso pour un petit détail (mais tu remarques bien qu'il ne l'aime pas nirak niark niark)

Bonne lecture

**Première nuit**

«-Alors, comment vont nos deux petits préfets?»

James Potter les regardait, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux roux en bataille, grand et élancé, le jeune attrapeur était aussi apprécié par les filles de l'école qu'exécré par ses professeurs.

«-Ca va James, ça va. Et toi, pas trop effrayé par l'autorité que ton petit frère a sur toi? lui répondit un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

-Peuh. Al, enfin. Tu ne vas quand même pas abuser de tes droits de préfet sur ton frère? Ce serait incorrect. Tu oublies que c'est grâce à moi que tu as été aussi vite intégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et si tu te souviens bien, je suis capitaine.»

Albus Severus Potter rougit jusqu'aux oreilles:

«-Je…je…

-Ne l'écoute pas, Al. Tu sais très bien que tu es au moins aussi talentueux que ton frère au Quidditch. Il ne se priverait pas d'un joueur comme toi. Et toi, James, n'imagine pas trente secondes que je serai indulgente avec toi uniquement parce que tu es mon cousin, rétorqua Rose Weasley.

-C'est ça, cousine. De toute façon je n'en attendais pas moins de miss-je-respecte-le-règlement-et-je-vénère-les-professeurs. Bon, sur ce, je vous rappelle que je suis en septième année, j'ai pas que ça à faire de traîner avec des gamins comme vous.»

Les deux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor soupirèrent puis se replongèrent dans leur tarte à la mélasse pour l'un, fondant au chocolat pour l'autre.

«-Tu sais, Al. Je me demande…tu penses que Malfoy aurait pu changer? Je veux dire, tu as vu comment il était dans le train. Même pas désagréable ni rien.

-Fa caffe furment un maufais coup, fu fais.

-Al! Arrête de parler la bouche pleine! J'ai plein de tarte à la mélasse sur mon écusson de préfète maintenant!

-…

-Mais Al, il a même été gentil. Il m'a dit merci. Peut-être que…je ne sais pas, il a découvert qu'il avait un cœur.

-Impossible. Tu le connais. Tu l'as déjà vu gentil toi? Je suis sûr que c'est un autre coup tordu. Ne lui fais surtout pas confiance Rose. Tu sais bien comment était son père. Un Malfoy ne peut pas changer. Un Malfoy ne peut pas être humain. C'est rigoureusement contraire à son anatomie. Il ne sait pas sourire, ce type.

-Ben justement. C'est ça qui me fait peur. Je crois bien que…qu'il m'a…souri?

-Rose à ta place j'irai à l'infirmerie. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre. C'était rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Oui…tu dois avoir raison.»

A la table des Serpentards, Scorpius observait la Grand Salle, songeur. Les petits nouveaux étaient déjà intégrés. La plupart avaient des frères ou des sœurs pour les guider. Les Sangs-De-Bourbe avait fait connaissance avec les autres dans le Poudlard Express. Dans l'ensemble, de toutes les tables se dégageait un sentiment de joie, de quiétude et d'impatience. À la table des professeurs, Longbottom discutait avec Patil et Bell, Deauclair faisait du pied à Nott et Bones observait d'un œil pétillant l'assemblée de son imposant fauteuil de directrice. Quant à Lupin, ses cheveux rouge vif montraient bien qu'il n'était pas du tout gêné d'être le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard depuis cinq siècles, ni inquiet à l'éventualité qu'il puisse être bien moins compétent que le professeur MacGonagall, qui venait de prendre sa retraite. Scorpius sourit. Il connaissait la vie de tous ses professeurs en détail. Sa mère lui avait tout appris sur leurs secrets les plus intimes. Puis son regard se tourna vers chacun des sept jeunes gens en compagnie desquels il avait passé son voyage.

À ses côtés, Helen Zabini lui fit un grand sourire. Ses lourdes boucles brunes retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Elle avait pris des formes avantageuses pendant les vacances. Peut-être qu'il sortirait de nouveau avec elle cette année. Peut-être. À la table des Poufsouffle, Phineas Smith se tenait droit comme un i, arborant avec fierté son écusson. Son homologue féminin, Nicola MacMillan, embrassait langoureusement Philip Chang, le préfet des Serdaigles. Pfff…eux deux alors, ça faisait un an qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, à peine s'ils n'étaient pas fiancés. Les couples soudés comme ça, c'était écœurant. A leur gauche, un peu plus loin, se tenait sa préfète préférée, parce qu'elle était très mignonne et qu'elle lui résistait encore, plus pour longtemps. Emily Davies était l'une des poursuiveuses de Serdaigle. Ses cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts lui donnaient un air vif, au même titre que son sourire et ses yeux bleus-gris. Il lui fit un signe de tête. Elle se détourna, semblant ignorer les regards envieux de ses amies. Et enfin, les deux insupportables cousins Gryffondors. Potter et Weasley. Berk. Les deux inséparables. La Touffe et le Geignard. Ah oui. Il devait être poli à partir de maintenant. Poli, courtois, amical, attentionné, ouvert, gentil. Ca allait vraiment être dur. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix chaleureuse du professeur Bones:

«Bien, je crois que maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés, il serait temps de vous reposer. Une année éprouvante vous attend.»

Son regard croisa furtivement celui de sa fille, toujours collée à Chang.

« Il serait regrettable de commencer par une mauvaise nuit. Les préfets, je compte sur vous pour guider les premières années.»

Scorpius descendit dans les cachots, les premières années terrorisés collés les uns aux autres. Il s'arrêta devant un mur à première vue identique aux autres. «Salazar» dit-il à haute et intelligible voie. Le mur révéla la salle commune vaste et confortable. Il se sentit en sécurité, enfin de retour chez lui.

Chacun de leur côté, les huit nouveaux préfets ressentirent le même genre de sentiments. Poudlard leur avait manqué. Cette année allait être éprouvante, certes, avec les BUSE à la fin de l'année, mais passionnante, ça ils en étaient tous convaincus.

Bon alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Laissez une petite review parce nous après ça donne plus vraiment envie d'écrire quand on voit que notre histoire a si peu de succès TT

Donc je compte sur vous D


	3. Dans la serre

Bon tout d'abord merci beauuuuuucoup pour toutes ces reviews

Alors, petite précision, on est deux à écrire. (ma coauteur dis que je suis plus douée mais c'est elle ...lol) et si je dis je c'est parce que nous...bah c'(est quand même moi qui écrit des idioties...(héhé devinez qui est qui lol)

guymiokis : ouh là tu me mets la pression là ...Lupin est bien vivant, il a 23 ans, c'est un Métamorphomage, et ses amis l'appellent Teddy. Il est cependant bien orphelin (sniff).

marie : wow une fan de la patrie de HP ...je suis flattée

lena-malefoy: merci beaucoup e surtout , merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favorites autors (oh happy day, oh happy daaay)

yuny-lune :La fic est marquée Draco/Hermione parce que Scorpius et Rose ne sont pas dans la liste, tout simplement…et que ...bah sinon personne ne lira ...

Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapître vous plaira (POV Neville)

* * *

**Dans la serre.**

Neville Longbottom attendait les cinquième années devant la serre numéro 6. Il avait décidé de leur faire découvrir la beauté rare du Mimbulus Mimbletonia pour leur premier cours. Bientôt, les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Il sourit en les apercevant. Harry Potter Jr., le portrait craché de son père se dirigeait vers lui aux côtés de la petite Rose Weasley. Ils lui rappelaient les bons souvenirs du temps où il était élève.

«Eh bien vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui. Vous allez voir, je vous ai préparé des petites merveilles pour le premier cours.

-Comment ça va Neville? On est venu en avance pour vous transmettre ceci de la part de nos mères.»

Rose lui tendait deux paquets de gâteaux secs. Il sourit, ces deux petits étaient vraiment adorables, il en regrettait presque de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit Draco Malfoy Jr. s'avancer vers eux. Pourquoi était-il en avance celui-là? C'était la copie conforme de son père. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver insupportable. Ses manières, son air goguenard, sa voix, traînante, sa manière de lever un seul sourcil, avec un air qu'il croyait malin. Brrr…

«-Bonjour, professeur Longbottom.

-Bonjour, répondit froidement Neville.»

Ah, ce ton hautain et méprisant, cette manière de toiser le monde entier, jusqu'à ses professeurs…

-Salut Albus! Salut Rose!

-Depuis quand tu nous appelles par nos prénoms Malfoy? C'est quoi ces nouvelles habitudes? Une nouvelle façon de nous humilier?» rétorqua Albus d'un ton peu amène.

Neville adorait vraiment ce gamin. Pour qui se prenait Malfoy? On aurait dit qu'il croyait pouvoir berner Rosie et Al en étant familier avec eux. C'était sans compter l'impressionnante faculté de discernement du garçon. Franchement, qui pourrait croire à la politesse d'un Malfoy?

«-Je me doutais bien que tu sortirais quelque chose de ce genre, Albus. Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient plus courageux. Mais apparemment, tu as peur de tendre la main à ton vieil ennemi.

-Mr. Malfoy, Mr Potter, je pense que vous devriez couper court à cette conversation. Il est temps d'entrer en cours. Surtout ne cassez rien. Les plantes de cette serre sont très rares et très précieuses. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le Mimbulus Mimbletonia.»

Albus entra dans la serre, suivi par Rose, en lançant un regard furieux à Scorpius.

«Mettez-vous par groupes de trois et enfilez vos gants de protection» annonça le professeur Longbottom dès que tous les élèves furent arrivés.

Rose Weasley et Albus Potter rejoignirent immédiatement Matthew Prince. Le jeune homme avait laissé pousser jusqu'aux épaules ses cheveux d'un noir profond pendant l'été, ce qui le rendait très séduisant, bien qu'il n'eût pas un visage très gracieux. Scorpius Malfoy se mit avec Helen Zabini et Lucy Verpey, non sans jeter au préalable un regard fugace du côté de Weasley. Certes, Helen était jolie et enjouée, mais Lucy était d'humeur grincheuse depuis qu'ils avaient rompus; cela remontait pourtant à plusieurs mois, songea Scorpius, sans se souvenir de la date exacte.

L'excitation des cinquièmes années, qui venaient pour la première fois dans la serre n°6, disparu vite. Les Mimbulus Mimbletonia étaient des plantes particulièrement laides, ressemblant à des cactus rabougris avec des ventouses qui produisaient de petits bruits de succion.

«Attention à ne pas les piquer. Les Mimbulus Mimbletonia ont un système de défense très efficace. Mais ce sont par ailleurs des plantes merveilleuses, et de plus très utiles. Qui peut me rappeler les propriétés curatives de l'Empestine?»

Le professeur Longbottom allait encore donner la parole à Weasley sous les yeux exaspérés de Scorpius, quand il fut interrompu par un grand bruit d'éclaboussure suivi d'un cri. Apparement, Prince venait de tester le système d'auto-défense des Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

«Matt!» s'écria Albus.

Son ami était étendu sur le sol, le visage recouvert d'un liquide vert clair qui mettait en valeur l'ébène de ses cheveux épars.

«Tout va bien, ne paniquez pas! » s'exclama le professeur Longbottom, qui semblait pourtant légèrement inquiet lui-même. «Ne touchez à rien pendant que je le conduis à l'infirmerie.

-Je peux m'en charger, professeur.

-Euh…oui, très bien. Allez-y, Potter.»

Al s'en alla d'un pas rapide, Matt flottant devant lui. Le professeur Longbottom reporta son attention sur les élèves, qui s'étaient tous subrepticement éloignés de leur plante. La plupart des Serpentards se gaussaient silencieusement. Seul un rire fusa, vite anéanti par le regard autoritaire de Longbottom.

«Merci, Flint», répondit sèchement Longbottom. «Un volontaire pour se mettre avec Rose?

-Euh… je veux bien.»

Scorpius s'était avancé presque inconsciemment. Il rougit violemment en sentant tous les regards ébahis tournés vers lui.

«Enfin, si ça peut vous être utile…

- '_Si ça peut vous être utile_'», l'imita Verpey d'une voix suraigüe. «La Veracrasse qui te ronge le cerveau l'aurait-elle transformé en celui d'un Elfe de Maison, Malfoy?»

Scorpius dut supporter les plaisanteries de ses camarades pendant tout le double-cours de botanique. Heureusement, Rose, à ses côtés, ne faisait aucun commentaire. Dire que tout cela arrivait parce qu'il avait suivi les conseils de son père. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, et ce fut de manière très désagréable à la fin du cours qu'il laissa Rose en plan, légèrement perplexe quant à ses sautes d'humeurs.

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu vous avez de la chance que je le postes aujourd'hui (entre Kepler et Newton )

Si vous êtes gentils et que vous laissez des reviews (chantage) la suite pour vendredi soir !!!

Voilou


	4. Course dans les couloirs

Voili voilou j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre

Ca avance lentement, lentement mais en même temps faut bien poser le décors (et oui par exemple toute la généalogie Weasley, les amis, etc...)

Enfin bon merci pour vos reviews elles m'omt fait trèèèèèès plaisir (et pas qu'à moi hein, à ma coauteure aussi)

Je précise deux trois trucs

Alors Matt Prince est le petit de neveu de Snape (Rogue) le petit fils du frère de Mme Prince, la mère de Snape.

guymiokis : étant donné que son père s'appelle Lupin, je pense qu'il lui a transmis le nom de famille ... enfin je comprends si t'es perdue...nous même on a du mal à décider des enfants et tout, faut introduire des sangs de bourbe et tou le tralala... donc est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un récapitulatif des principaux persos ou ça va vous vous retrouvez?

LN-la-seule-l'unique : lol j'arrête de faire du chantage promis .

lixouille : ça promet d'être long...TRES long alors j'espère que tu vas pas te lasser (au fait vous pouvez soumettre vos idées sur la suite, qui sait on gardera peut-être vu que tout n'est pas encore déterminé)

Aulandra17 : ça arrive, ça arrive

Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla . Enjoy!

**Course dans les couloirs**

«Al, on a pas cours avec Teddy dans dix minutes?

-Matt! Tu t'es enfin réveillé! Madame Vane a dit que ce serait sans conséquence. N'empêche, t'es vraiment stupide parfois! T'as vraiment deux mains gauches!

-Oh c'est bon Al, c'est pas moi qui obtient des potions jaune fluo à la place de bleu turquoise!

-Pfff… arrête de la ramener. T'es p't'être fort en potion mais pour le reste …

-Je te rappelle que tu portes le nom d'un grand maître des potions, Sev', alors t'avise pas de mal le porter. Et puis t'as failli être envoyé à Serpentard aussi. Alors…»

Matthew Prince affichait un air satisfait. Il toisait Albus Severus Potter de son lit de malade.

«Espèce de…de…troll puant! Poulpe décervelé! Scroutt à pétard répugnant!

-Eh! Je te rappelle que je suis malade moi! T'as pas un peu pitié là? Je me meurs là tu vois pas?

-Bah crève tiens, ça me fera des vacances.

-Gnagnagna…au fond tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne le dis espèce de faux Gryffondor.

-C'est ça oui, monsieur-j-aurais-tant-aimé-être-à-Serpentard!

-Pfff!

-Pfff!»

Rose entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Le souffle court, elle s'écria:

«Hé les gars! Grouillez vous! Faudrait pas louper le premier cours de Teddy!

-On arrive, on arrive, c'était justement ce que je disais à l'autre bouse d'Hippogriffe avant qu'il ne commence à s'énerver.

-Hé! Mais c'est toi qui m'as traité de Serpentard!

-Espèce de pus de Mimbulus Mimbletonia!

-Espèce de pet de Mandragore!

-VOUS ALLEZ QUITTER SUR LE CHAMP MON INFIRMERIE TOUS LES TROIS!!!! VOUS DERANGEZ LES MALADES!!!!»

Romilda Vane rouge de colère les fusillait du regard. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent non sans jeter un coup d'œil au décolleté plongeant de la séduisante infirmière. Le nombre de convalescents, à peine le lendemain de la rentrée, était impressionant: déjà un Première Année était couvert de pustules, une jeune Serdaigle ne cessait de glousser dès que quelqu'un parlait, et un Serpentard semblait inconscient, mais était pris de violents spasmes de temps à autre.

«ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!»

Bof, pas si terrible que ça l'infirmière…plus proche de du dragon que de la fleur.

«Oui, oui criez pas c'est bon. On a compris. On est pas sourd vous savez.

-DE-HORS!»

Après une course effrénée pour éviter les foudres du dragon qui les poursuivait, les trois jeunes Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent pour souffler au quatrième étage.

«Non mais bravo vous deux. On a déjà cinq minutes de retard. Vous vous rendez compte? Cinq minutes! Pour son premier cours! Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!

-T'inquiète Rosie, c'est Ted, il va pas nous enlever des points. Déstresse!

-Matt! Non mais je rêve! C'est un prof comme les autres! Un PROF! T'as vraiment aucun respect, Matt!

-Hé! Du calme! On voit presque la fumée sortir de tes naseaux! Ca suffit un dragon par jour!!

-Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le DRAGON?

-On a pas le temps là! On a déjà dix minutes de retard! Je sais pas vous mais moi j'y vais maintenant!

-Je suis d'accord, Ted. Laissons Rose s'énerver toute seule.

-Quoi?! Eh, mais…attendez-moi!»

Rose les rattrapait en courant quand il stroppèrent de nouveau. Deux Serpentards de troisième année leur faisaient face.

«Lily! Tu fais quoi dans les couloirs alors que tu devrais être en cours?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, frérot

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas!

-Eh ben ça marche dans les deux sens. Laisse-nous passer, maintenant.

-Tu oublies à qui tu parles? Je suis préfet, maintenant, je te rappelle!»

Lily lança un regard ennuyé à son grand frère; puis, se désintéressant totalement de lui, se tourna en balançant ses longs cheveux roux vers son amie qui était restée en retrait:

«Allons-y, Carmelia.»

La petite brune au visage assez masculin fronça ses épais sourcils et suivit précipitamment la jeune fille. Derrière, Al écumait de rage, tandis que Matt pouffait.

«Je vais la tuer!

-Tante Ginny ne serait pas très contente. Mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, si on veut au moins faire acte de présence au cours de Métamorphose, répondit Rose en retenant par un pan de sa robe son cousin qui voulait rattraper Lily.

-Mais…tu as vu ça? Comment elle est depuis qu'elle est entrée à Serpentard?

- Tu es toujours excessif avec elle. Pour une fille qui a dû supporter deux frères pareils pendant son enfance, je la trouve relativement charmante. Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à l'agresser.

-Oh, ça va, ça va…»

Matt s'arrêta à grand peine de rire. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la salle de Métamorphose.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

prochain chapître : premier cours de métamorphose... (peut-être ce week end si vous êtes gentils lol)


	5. Un cours pour le moins innatendu

LN-la-seule-l'unique : mais euh ...c'est pas vraiment du chantage TT

titemaya : merci bcp mais...bientôt tu verras les différences avec leurs parents (par exemple dans ce chapître Rose...) alors ça risque d'être un peu moins parfait ...

lena-malfoy : bah je sais pas j'ai pas de frères et soeurs ...(snif snif) mais ma coauteure en a

Merytre-Hatchepsout : oui d'ailleurs avec Matt y a un truc que je crois pas que quelqu'un ait compris...XD

guymiokis : oui ...en fait on considère que tout ce qui est dit dans le livre est vrai ...donc pas de résurection...

et merci à Kisa et SP ...

Bon bah voilà la suite . Enjoy !

**Un cours pour le moins…inattendu**

A leur grande surprise, Ted n'était pas encore arrivé. Dans la salle, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle commençaient à s'impatienter:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout le nouveau? Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre un prof aussi jeune!

-Eh! Smith! C'est pas parce que t'es préfet que tu peux te permettre de le critiquer! Et crois-moi il vaut au moins mille fois mieux que toi.

-Tsss… Je te rappelle que toi-même, miss-parfaite, tu as déjà un quart d'heure de retard.»

Rose rougit de honte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Ted Lupin venait d'arriver. Ses cheveux bleu turquoise détonnaient. C'était la première fois que Rose le voyait en uniforme. Sa longue robe noire et sa cape bleu foncé mettaient en valeur sa haute taille. Il fit un clin d'œil à ses élèves tandis que ses yeux noirs viraient au bleu cyan.

«-Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard. Le professeur Bones voulait me voir avant le début des cours. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Bien, cette année vous vous préparez pour les BUSE. J'attends de vous tous au moins un E. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème si vous suivez mes conseils. Je n'ai cependant pas dit que ce serait facile. La métamorphose est un art complexe. Le professeur McGonagall m'a soumis son programme habituel. J'y ai bien entendu ajouté une petite touche personnelle. Je ne doute pas de la compétence de votre ancienne professeur, seulement, je pense qu'il faut… dépoussiérer tout ça! Au travail maintenant!»

Il avait dit tout cela avec un grand sourire tandis que ses cheveux exploraient le plus de nuances de bleu possible. D'un coup de baguette magique il fit apparaître des sortes de petits bouts de bois. Chaque élève en avait un devant lui.

«Bien, vous devez les faire disparaître. Je pense que vous serez bientôt très motivés. Vous pourrez quitter le cours une fois que ce sera fait. Comme devoir, vous vous exercerez au sort de disparition. Je vous montre l'exemple.»

Il abaissa sa baguette rapidement tout en murmurant «Disparitio». Le bout de bois se tordit sur lui-même avant de se volatiliser.

«-Al, d'après toi pourquoi il a dit qu'on serait motivé?

-Aucune idée, il doit penser qu'avoir un prof aussi génial que lui nous motive» répondit Albus en haussant les épaules.

«Euh…Al… Tu entends la même chose que moi? Je crois que… Oui je crois que je suis très motivée pour sortir de cette salle…

-Pourquoi, tu as faim? C'est ton ventre qui gargouille comme ça?

-Matt! Je parlais sérieusement. Ce ne sont pas de simples bouts de bois…On dirait plutôt des…»

Rose fut soudain interrompue par des cris stridents à en crever les tympans des malheureux élèves qui tentaient en vain de se boucher les oreilles. Ted Lupin, lui, restait souriant; ses oreilles avaient pris une forme inconnue qui, vraisemblablement, ne laissait passer aucun son.

«Ce sont des Sonoborres! J'ai eu un mal fou à m'en procurer, ces créatures sont quelque peu…illégales…d'où mon petit différend avec le professeur Bones. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai réussi à avoir sa permission!»

L'expression de son visage à ce moment n'échappa pas à Al, qui estima qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir par quels moyens Teddy avait obtenu cette permission.

«Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais; leur chant peut avoir des effets hallucinogènes si on l'écoute trop longtemps. Bien entendu, tout sortilège du même genre que «Silencio» est interdit.

-Leur _chant_? C'est comme ça que vous appelez cette cacophonie?

-Oui, en réalité les Sonoborres chantent, mais assez faux; et forcement, quand ils sont nombreux…» Rose n'eut pas besoin de décrire le résultat. Les élèves avaient commencé à agiter désespérément leurs baguettes en grimaçant.

«Comment connais-tu ces horreurs? Encore grâce à tes chers livres?

-Non. Mon père en a ramené quelques-uns à la maison, un jour. Je crois qu'ils en utilisent à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes…Mais il vaudrait mieux que ça ne se sache pas, bien sûr», ajouta-t-elle, «Ce sont des croisements magiques entre les Botrucs et les Lutins de Cornouailles, c'est absolument interdit!»

Malgré leur hâte et leurs efforts acharnés, le sort était d'une grande complexité, et il fallut presque toute l'heure à Al avant de pouvoir sortir rejoindre Matt qui avait fini un peu plus tôt. Rose avait disparu, sans doute à la bibliothèque. Ensemble, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et y passèrent le reste de la matinée à finir de défaire leurs bagages. Ils étaient arrivés la veille, et l'on aurait déjà dit qu'un Niffleur était passé dans leur chambre. Ils partageaient leur dortoir avec Neil Jordan, le fils du célèbre commentateur de Quidditch, et deux enfants de moldus, Brett Irving et Stanley Williams. Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour déjeuner, James leur sauta dessus:

«Première séance de Quidditch demain, cinq heure! Il va falloir trouver un remplaçant pour Ariane! Soyez à l'heure! Toi aussi, Rose, viens aux essais s'il te plaît, tu sais que tu es une poursuiveuse géniale…

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je n'étais pas intéressée!» s'exclama la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver, deux énormes livres sous le bras. «Le Quidditch est un jeu violent et une perte de temps!

-Violent? Et c'est toi qui le dis! À qui la faute, d'après toi, si je me suis cassé une jambe cet été?»

Rose haussa les épaules et Al préféra changer de sujet:

«Au fait, c'était comment, le cours de Botanique?

-Très intéressant! Avec Malfoy, on a replanté les Mimbulus et…

-Avec QUI?»

Regrettant d'en avoir trop dit, Rose dû raconter en détail tout ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Neville, bien qu'il n'y eût pas grand-chose à raconter. Scorpius avait une attitude assez déroutante depuis le début de l'année…

Alors ça vous a plu ???

Pou le prochain chapître je sais pas du tt quand j'aurai le coyrage de m'y atteler (vu que c'est mon tour)

C'est sensé parler de Scorpius et peut-être de Lily ou d'autre Weasley...


	6. Des serpentards matinaux

Bonjour tout le monde ! ça fait... longtemps je sais... un peu trop longtemps même ... mais mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas? 

alors je réponds à vos reviews quand même... 

titemaya : eh ben ça a fini par arriver ... je suppose que tu n'attends plus mais bon voilà la suite 

lena-malefoy : contente que tu aimes teddy... avec les deux parents qu'il a il est sensé être génial non? 

Merythre-Hatchepsout: eh oui il est sadique mais ça donne des résultats au moins je suis pas sure que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ... j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre ... 

Aulandra17 : merciiii... je mérite pas qu'on me dise ça dans les reviews... 

mathilde : tu m'as écrit ça aux ... dernières vacances ? bah tu vois je m'y suis remise (PS: pas besoin de diffuser mon nom... c'est secret defense chuuut lol) 

lixouille : bah voilà la suite... 

meredith : finalement t'as pas trop attendu ? 

Bonne lecture

**Des Serpentards matinaux.**

Lily Potter jeta un coup d'œil distrait à son bol de chocolat. La Grande Salle était presque vide. Rares étaient les élèves qui se levaient à l'aube. Elle avait laissé Carmelia dormir entre deux grognements. Cet été lui avait paru durer une éternité. Bien sûr ses parents étaient adorables mais elle sentait toujours la gêne que causait son entrée à Serpentard. Au début, elle était restée avec son cousin Hugo et d'autres Gryffondors, mais elle avait vite compris qu'on la rejetait. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup souffert de la décision du Choixpeau, elle avait pleuré des nuits entières. Pourquoi elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil traitement? Issue d'une lignée de Gryffondors, elle n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard, surtout de cette lignée là. Potter… ce simple nom la rendait haïssable aux yeux de toute sa maison. Du moins le croyait-elle. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait tenté un rapprochement avec ceux de sa maison, sa vie était devenue bien plus intéressante. Elle avait même fini par comprendre pourquoi elle avait été envoyée dans cette maison. Contrairement à ses frères et cousins, elle n'avait pas un sens de l'honneur démesuré, elle préférait largement réfléchir aux problèmes qui se posaient à elle avant de foncer droit aux embrouilles. Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses réflexions par une main qui lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie, prête à réprimander celui ou celle qui avait eu l'impudence de lui manquer du respect le plus élémentaire quand elle vit son agresseur. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que Scorpius Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards, pouvait bien lui vouloir?

«-Tu devrais fermer ta bouche, tu risques de baver sur ton uniforme.»dit ce dernier en prenant calmement place à ses côtés. Lily s'exécuta immédiatement, rouge de honte.

-Bonjour miss! Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois?

-Depuis quand tu parles aux «bébés» Malfoy?

-Depuis que je me lève tôt à cause de mes devoirs de préfets et que la table des Serpentards est presque vide…

-Je me disais aussi… pas vraiment ton genre de venir parler aux plus petits que toi…

-Tu sais que tu ressembles un peu trop à ton frère à mon goût?

-Pas possible... on est de la même famille si je me souviens bien? Quel sens de l'observation Malfoy!

-J'ai un prénom si je me souviens bien miss…

-Mal…euh Scorpius… tu vas vraiment m'imposer ta présence à mes côtés tous les matins?

-Il semblerait bien, miss.

-M…mais … en tant que préfet tu peux petit déjeuner dans ta chambre, non?

-Allons, je ne me priverai pas d'une présence aussi charmante que la tienne, Lily Potter. C'est un honneur d'avoir la fille du célébrissime Harry Potter dans notre maison. Autant en profiter.

-Je n'aime pas ce sourire Scorpius. Tes amis arrivent, je te laisse.»

Scorpius suivit des yeux la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille qui traversait la Grande Salle, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle était peut-être froide mais déjà plus intéressante que les autres Weasley/Potter. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi de petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il salua l'arrivée à la table des jumeaux Bulstrode. Un peu rustres, mais pas si bêtes que ça. Leurs faciès étaient plutôt disgracieux, il en convenait. Ils étaient assez patauds, certes… mais ils étaient tout de même de bons sorciers. Très vite ils engagèrent la conversation sur le début de la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il serait bientôt temps de débuter les essais. Apparemment ceux de Gryffondor avaient lieu le soir même. Il faudrait se renseigner là-dessus. Scorpius se leva lorsqu'il vit arriver Lucy Verpey. Pas envie d'entendre les jérémiades de cette harpie dès le matin. Il se dirigea avec nonchalance vers les cachots. Il n'était pas pressé de revoir ces chers Gryffondors pour le premier cours de potion. La perspective de revoir le professeur Creech ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Rompant avec la tradition d'octroyer le poste à un Serpentard, le professeur Bones s'était prononcée pour la candidature d'un Poufsouffle, qui plus est d'un Sang de Bourbe.Il soupira. Il se demandait s'il avait raison de suivre les conseils de son père. N'était-il pas trop tard? Qui serait prêt à croire à son subit changement d'humeur? L'image de Rose Weasley s'imposa à son esprit. Pathétique. Comme si une Weasley doublée d'une Granger pouvait imaginer plus d'une seconde de lui accorder une deuxième chance. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop que penser. Il avait un peu envie de tout abandonner et de redevenir le parfait petit aristocrate dédaigneux qu'il avait toujours été. Pourtant, il sentait quelque part en lui que ce n'était pas la solution. L'image de sa mèrecachant ses larmes dans un lit trop grand pour elle seule que son père avait déserté depuis longtemps lui revint en mémoire, avec une douloureuse netteté. Il s'appuya sur le mur, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Ce jour là, il devait avoir huit ans. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était entré dans la chambre de ses parents. Il avait alors vu sa mère, cet être qui était sensé être inattaquable, protecteur et consolateur. Il l'avait vu recroquevillée sur elle-même, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables qu'elle ne parvenait à dérober aux regards inquisiteurs de son fils. Il respirait difficilement, devant le force du souvenir qui le submergeait, cherchant une prise sure sur le mur. Il devait se contrôler. Un Malfoy ne devait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse aux autres, il devait…

«-Ca va Scorpius? Je peux t'aider?

-Dégage Weasley! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas la bienvenue!

-Mais je te propose juste de t'aider, tu as l'air d'avoir un malaise, je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Pas la peine de jouer au gros dur, tu sais?»

Il se redressa, puis la regarda longuement. Elle semblait sincère. Apparemment elle n'avait pas saisi la source de son«malaise».

«-Ca va déjà mieux. Merci.»

Ils se turent tous deux et s'observèrent en silence.

«-Au fait tu es venue seule?

-Matt et Albus se disputaient comme d'habitude, j'avais envie d'être tranquille.

-Ah…»

De nouveau, un gros blanc s'installa entre eux. Rose retournait ses mains en tous sens nerveusement.

-Au fait… tu participes aux essais de Quidditch ce soir? Il parait que tu as ta chance comme gardienne.

-En fait, je ne compte pas y aller. Je ne suis pas vraiment attirée par le Quidditch. Ca peut être drôle un moment mais je préfère étudier.

-Tu devrais essayer. Si tu ne mérites pas cette place ce sera très vite plié. Et puis ça te changera de la bibliothèque.

-Tu crois? Mais j'ai mes BUSEs à passer à la fin de l'année…

-Tu n'es pas la seule, que je sache? Après tout si tu te considères supérieure au Quidditch, n'y va pas, mais c'est dommage non?

-Mouais… on verra bien.»

Elle se détourna et s'avança à la rencontre des Gryffondors. Scorpius se dirigea quant à lui vers le groupe des Serpentards.

Ce soir là, Rose Weasley eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors. Tout ça à cause de Malfoy. Etrangement, alors que l'intégralité des familles Weasley et Potter réunies n'avaient pas réussi à lui donner envie de pratiquer ce sport de brutes, une simple conversation avec le Serpentard était venu à bout de sa détermination. Il avait réussi à piquer son orgueil à vif. Quoiqu'en dise Albus, elle était convaincue que le jeune homme avait changé. Elle se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre si faible, ce matin. Quand elle était arrivée, elle avait hésité à lui adresser la parole. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Malfoy qu'elle connaissait, il semblait vidé de ses forces, terrassé par une force trop lourde à supporter pour ses épaules. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle s'inquiétait pour Malfoy maintenant! Elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Bien plus tard dans la nuit, elle se retourna une dernière fois, et finit par s'endormir, épuisée par cette journée épuisante.

Voilou ... beaucoup de blablas dans ce chapître... manque d'inspiration peut-être ... absence de ma coauteure aussi...

Une tite review ça fait jamais de mal


	7. Mésentente

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé d'avoir beaucoup tardé pour écrire la suite, on était un peu prises par le bac

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'enchaîner plus vite maintenant !

Bonne lecture !

**Mésentente**

Le choix de Rose comme poursuiveuse ne fut pas accueilli avec allégresse par tous. Les garçons, préoccupés par la victoire de Gryffondor, se méfiaient de la composition étrange de l'équipe, qui d'après eux se faisait davantage par relations avec James Potter que par talent ; les filles étaient quant à elles simplement jalouses de s'être fait voler une occasion de se rapprocher du séduisant Capitaine.

-T'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer Albus après qu'une 4° Année a lancé un regard particulièrement venimeux à Rose, tu pourras bientôt montrer que tu es une joueuse exceptionnelle. La première rencontre est dans un mois !

Rose ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir écouté Malfoy. Elle se ravisa cependant : Malfoy avait parlé dans son intérêt, il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'une telle situation se présenterait. Si ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy avait retrouvé son sourire suffisant habituel et faisait la cour à…Lily ! La jeune fille semblait l'ignorer, mais se tortillait du doigt ses boucles rousses, comme Rose l'avait si souvent vue faire lorsqu'elle était flattée. Scorpius et Lily… Rose n'eut soudain plus faim. Elle grommela une phrase inaudible à son cousin et se dirigea vers le parc.

La chaleur était surprenante pour un début d'automne. La pelouse était recouverte de feuilles multicolores et le vent ne soufflait presque pas. Rose s'ébroua. Pourquoi était-elle si énervée ? Elle voyait souvent Malfoy en compagnies de filles, et sa cousine avait autant de succès auprès des garçons, bien qu'elle n'eût que 13 ans. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Rose, attends !

Le cri de Al se répercuta en écho sur l'onde claire du lac qu'éclairait un soleil de plomb.

-Tu ne devrais pas tant t'en faire pour les rumeurs. Moi aussi j'ai du supporter ça longtemps. Mais tu es géniale en Quidditch, tu…

Rose ne l'écoutait plus. Quidditch. Elle avait oublié son intégration dans l'équipe, tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. L'image de Scorpius et Lily s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit, et une lueur féroce éclaira son visage.

-T'as raison, Al. Le match contre les Serpentards est dans un mois ? On va les exploser !

Un cri sauvage retentit au loin, derrière la cabane abandonnée, de la Forêt Interdite, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Sous les yeux suspicieux du professeur Nott, qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et était de plus le directeur de sa Maison, Scorpius tentait de nourrir sa licorne avec une Bombabouse. Perdu dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, le jeune blond ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voyait presque plus Rose Weasley. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle passait son temps sur son balai. Il aurait presque regretté l'avoir encouragé à faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, si la voix de la raison ne lui rappelait sans cesse une vérité qu'il avait, étrangement, du mal à admettre : il avait peut-être décidé d'être moins antipathique avec tout le monde, mais certainement pas de devenir l'ami des Potter et Weasley. Que lui importait la présence de Weasley, quand il pouvait avoir de nombreuses autres filles à ses côtés, bien plus jolies et bien plus intéressantes ?

Il songea à la petite Potter. Attirante et froide, exactement ce qu'il appréciait chez les filles. Si elles se laissaient faire trop facilement, ce n'était pas drôle. Ah, mais il ne devait plus avoir d'aventures légères, il l'avait promis à son père… Il devrait plutôt se faire des amis, en particulier chez les Serpentards qui l'évitaient depuis l'incident de la serre. Il sourit à une fille à côté de lui, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom bien qu'ils fussent dans la même classe depuis plus de quatre ans. Trop grande et maigre, la jeune fille était aussi dénuée de féminité qu'un Botruc. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, qui se transforma aussitôt en grimace : la licorne de Scorpius, énervée par la Bombabouse qui lui pendait sous le nez depuis tout-à-l'heure, l'avait repoussée d'un coup de tête, et la Bombabouse avait éclaté sur les pieds du jeune blond. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en éleva.

-Vous êtes autorisés à aller prendre une douche, Mr Malfoy.

Le professeur Nott s'était exprimé d'une voix calme, mais son sourire trahissait une ironie qui fit glousser plusieurs Serpentards. Ne sachant s'ils devaient laver l'affront en frappant les moqueurs, qui faisaient partie de leur propre Maison, les jumeaux Bulstrode balançaient les bras d'avant en arrière, guettant un signe de Scorpius. Celui-ci soupira. Rester gentil.

-Merci, professeur.

Il s'en alla rapidement, tandis que des chuchotements fusaient avec ardeur derrière lui. L'odeur était infecte, et le vent qui soufflait pourtant assez fort parvenait pas à l'en débarrasser.

Il passa devant l'infirmerie d'où s'échappaient des gémissements étouffés auquels il ne prêta aucune attention. Ce fut au tournant du couloir qu'il aperçut une silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il se figea. Rose Weasley était la dernière personne qu'il voulait rencontrer dans cet état. Il tenta de se cacher, mais ne put dissimuler son odeur. Il entendit Rose tousser ; elle se retourna et le vit.

-Malfoy ?

Un silence.

-Euh…Salut, tu vas bien ?

-C'est toi qui sens comme ça ? lui répliqua Rose avec froideur.

Scorpius rougit brutalement. Se trouver à cent lieues de là, se faire aussi petit qu'un Veracrasse et disparaître dans un nid d'Elfe…

-Je vois, un nouveau parfum pour draguer les filles…

Rose comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait blessé le Serpentard. Il avait décidemment peut-être changé. Sa jalousie envers Lily lui parut d'un coup ridicule. Elle le rappela alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

-Excuse-moi, je ne le pensais pas ! Viens par là, j'ai lu un sort dans un livre pour effacer les odeurs.

Scorpius décida que se débarraser des relents de Bombabouse était plus important que de s'énerver pour une boutade. Il tenta d'engager la conversation avec la jeune fille pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette autour de lui.

-Merci. Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

Ce fut au tour de Rose de rougir.

-Eh bien, il y a eu un petit incident pendant qu'on s'entraînait au Quidditch…

Rose comprit à la mine curieuse de Scorpius qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans avoir tout narré. Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

-Bah, y avait juste un Cognard qui fonçait sur moi, et comme j'avais pas le temps de l'éviter, je lui ai balancé le Souafle pour dévier sa trajectoire. J'avais simplement pas vu que Al était déjà prêt à s'en occuper. Il s'est mis entre moi et le Cognard, batte levée, et s'est pris le Souafle dans le dos et le Cognard en pleine tête… Ca ne semble pas trop grave, mais James est furieux que j'ai eu le réflexe de me protéger au risque de perdre le Souafle. Ça peut être fatal, pendant un match.

Scorpius se rappela les gémissements qu'il avait entendus à l'infirmerie. Rose avait tenté de parler d'une voix sérieuse, mais ils ne purent soudain plus se contenir et explosèrent d'un rire enjoué. Il étaient encore en train de pouffer quand une voix les interrompit :

-Mme Vane vous demande de pas faire de bruit à cause… Rose ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec Malfoy ?

-Matt ! Comment va Al ?

-Il sera remis dès demain, répondit le brun sans en continuant de fixer Scorpius d'un œil torve. On ferait mieux de retourner sur le terrain, sinon James va nous tuer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa le bras de son amie et la tira sans ménagement loin du Serpentard.

-Arrête de traîner avec lui. Il t'apportera rien de bon. C'est une ordure de premier rang !

-Oh, arrête, tu parles comme Al. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire, avec qui je parle ? En plus, Malfoy n'est plus comme avant !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Al ! C'est juste que…

Matt hésita, ne sachant s'il devait poursuivre.

-…moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Rose se tourna vers lui, étonnée par le ton de sa voix, mais le brun détourna maladroitement son regard, et engagea la conversation sur le devoir de Potions qui était à faire pour le lendemain. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, juchée sur son balai, Rose resongea à la voix étrange de Matt, au rire franc de Scorpius qu'elle avait entendu pour la première fois… Les garçons étaient décidemment compliqués à comprendre. On devrait écrire un livre permettant d'analyser leur humeur.


	8. Douche froide et bain de minuit

**Douche froide et bain de minuit**

Nerveux, Albus Severus Potter cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Sur la table de chevet à ses côtés, le réveil affichait une heure et demie du matin. Déjà une heure qu'il était censé dormir. A peine une semaine qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie et déjà le grand jour. L'année dernière, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe sur le fil, après un match épique contre les Serdaigles où il avait malencontreusement assommé son frère d'un Cognard destiné à MacMillan. Privée de son Attrapeur, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait quand même remporté, mais de peu, Serdaigle ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or. Il était anxieux. Bien qu'il cachât ses angoisses pendant la journée pour éviter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules de Rose, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. A ses côtés, il entendait le ronflement léger de Matt. Ce son familier le fit sourire. Il décida de se dégourdir les jambes. Il pourrait toujours prétexter une ronde de préfet si quelqu'un le croisait. Il se hissa hors de son lit, enfila ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir.

Il décida de faire un tour vers la salle de bain des préfets. Peut-être qu'un bain de nuit lui permettrait d'oublier ses angoisses pour un moment. Il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive sur le chemin puis se glissa dans un bain mousseux aux teintes violacées. La chaleur le détendit un peu. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de penser au match. S'il pouvait compter sur des recrues exceptionnelles comme Rose, Ashley Thomas et Francis Finnigan en tant que poursuiveurs, sur James comme Attrapeur, sur Matt comme Batteur et aux buts sur Jill Armstrong, une quatrième année née de parents moldus, l'équipe de Serpentard était elle aussi impressionnante cette année.

Les jumeaux Bulstrode savaient user de leurs battes comme personne. On disait même qu'ils étaient les meilleurs batteurs de Poudlard depuis les jumeaux Weasley. Eux n'auraient jamais assommé un membre de leur équipe. Al laissa échapper un gros soupir de découragement sur cette pensée… La faille de cette équipe se trouvait peut-être dans la gardienne, Lucy Verpey, sujette à des sautes d'humeur, mais qui était également capable de coups de génie. Deux septièmes années, Nancy Nott et Jack Zabini accompagnaient Scorpius Malfoy au poste de poursuiveurs. Mais celle qui l'inquiétait le plus était sa propre sœur. Si l'année dernière, son peu d'expérience avait mis à de nombreuses reprises Lily en difficulté, il savait que celle-ci avait très mal vécu cette humiliation et il était bien placé pour savoir combien ses progrès étaient fulgurants. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il sortit de l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain. Il était plus que temps de regagner son dortoir. Il passait devant un tableau où un chevalier, somnolant, était sur le point de tomber de cheval, lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire étouffé. Deux jeunes sorciers s'embrassaient langoureusement dans la pénombre d'un couloir :

« Eh, vous, là… » commença Albus d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre autoritaire.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant lui se tenaient Scorpius Malfoy et sa sœur. Le préfet de Serpentard lui adressa un sourire empli de suffisance :

« Laisse moi passer, Albus, tu ne vois pas que je raccompagne une élève récalcitrante à son dortoir ? »

Al resta pantois un long moment au milieu du couloir à les regarder s'éloigner, main dans la main. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Lily avait-elle cédé à Malfoy ? Avait-il failli à ses devoirs de grand frère ?

Mais le pire restait à venir. Dès le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard était au courant de cette liaison. Les deux jeunes gens concernés ne faisaient du reste aucun effort pour se cacher. Al avait envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il jetait un furtif coup d'œil à la table des verts et argents. Il se demandait quel moment serait le plus propice au cours du match de Quidditch pour assommer, par inadvertance bien entendu, le poursuiveur. A la pensée du sang se mêlant aux cheveux presque blancs et faisant ressortir la pâleur naturelle du visage long et effilé de son ennemi, Al se prit à sourire à son bol de céréales.

« -Eh, petit frère, t'es peut-être sous le charme de ton bol de céréales mais tu ferais mieux de te réveiller ! Au cas où tu aurais oublié le match a lieu dans à peine trois heures. Je veux te voir dans une demi-heure sur ton ba… »

A ce moment précis le regard de James tomba par inadvertance sur un certain couple de Serpentards.

« -Dis, Al, je crois que j'ai une hallucination mais si par hasard j'aurai une hallucination est-ce que tu pourrais me dire QUI est la nouvelle conquête de Malfoy ?

-Non tu ne rêves pas … Lily est avec ce… ce… je ne trouve même pas de mot pour qualifier cette pourriture ! »

Si James Potter n'avait une réputation d'homme fort à tenir, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard à l'heure où tous les élèves s'y trouvaient, s'il n'avait pas remarqué les nombreux regards féminins posés sur lui depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, s'il n'était pas le matin de son premier match de Quidditch depuis de longs mois, peut-être serait-il tombé dans les pommes. Au lieu de quoi, son visage pâlit jusqu'à atteindre des teintes malfoyennes et il se laissa choir au côté de son frère, détruit par la nouvelle. Puis, ses yeux prirent une teinte de plus en plus dure et glaciale :

« -Tu sais quoi frérot ? Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre une bonne raclée à cette vermine de Serpentard ! »

Il quitta la Grande Salle sur ces mots, sans un regard pour les groupies qui l'attendaient pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

A peine Matt s'assit-il aux côtés de son ami batteur que son petit déjeuner apparut. De loin le plus copieux de la grande salle. Un bol de chocolat fumant, un bol de céréales Chocapic, six tartines de Nutella, une brioche, deux pains au chocolat, un grand verre de jus d'orange pressée, une assiette comportant trois œufs et quatre tranches de bacon grillé. Il avait également un immense bol de porridge et une tranche de pudding. Matt poussa un soupir d'aisance à cette vue puis, son regard s'assombrit :

« -J'avais pourtant demandé une grande assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable en plus aux elfes de maison, hier soir, pour le match de Quidditch… comment pourrais-je mener à bien mon rôle de Batteur avec un petit déjeuner si frugal dans le ventre ?

-Matt… ce n'est pas exactement ma définition de « frugal », d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le plus important aujourd'hui… jette un…

-Mon petit déjeuner, pas important ?

-Matt… je ne nie pas que tu aies besoin de ta dose quotidienne de protéines, sucres lents, sucres rapides, vitamines et cætera mais je te demande de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la table des Serpentards…

-Ah… tu veux parler du nouveau copain de Lily… Scorpius… tu sais elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toute seule … si elle aime les blondinets dans son genre… »

Matt n'avait pas l'air très affecté par la nouvelle. Pire, il semblait presque s'en réjouir.

« -Matt… comment peux-tu ??

-Manfe au fieu de dte bfaire du foufi pfour elle !

-Matt ! Comment oses-tu prendre ça à la légère ! Une Potter avec un Malfoy !

-Ve fuis pfour la libverté dte pfenféee…

-Tu es vraiment un porc tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégoutant !

-Ve te dis qufe… »

Matt ne finit pas sa phrase. Rose Weasley venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle parlait avec animation à son petit frère Hugo. Celui-ci portait un énorme chapeau en forme de Lion qui poussait un puissant rugissement de temps en temps. Sa marraine, Luna Lovegood lui avait envoyé par hibou express ce matin. Rose semblait vouloir arracher l'objet des mains du petit Gryffondor. Matt n'écoutait plus Albus qui fulminait à ses côtés. Rose croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit. Rose avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, sous l'effet de l'énervement. Elle avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch. Le rouge et or s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux chocolat. Matt fut ramené à la réalité par Albus qui s'était mis à le secouer :

« -Hééé, du calme Al !

-Mais écoute-moi, c'est Lily, ma sœur ! Tu pourrais réagir ! Tu la connais depuis longtemps non ?

-Oui je la connais depuis longtemps et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je pense qu'elle sera bien plus heureuse en assumant la part Serpentard qui est en elle qu'en se forçant à rester avec des Gryffondors qui la rejettent.

-Malfoy est un enfoiré affectif ! Une enflure !

-C'est vrai, mais il a l'air d'avoir un peu changé depuis la rentrée. Ca fait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il lui fait la cour…

-Parce qu'en plus tu étais au courant !

-Au courant de quoi ? »

Rose venait de rejoindre la table de Gryffondors, ayant fini par laisser le chapeau rugissant aux mains de son petit frère. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois amis.

« -Eh bien… vous êtes bien silencieux tout à coup. De quoi étais-tu au courant, Matt ?

-C'est-à-dire que … Lily…elle… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Rose tourna nonchalamment la tête vers la table des verts et argents. La vision des deux corps enlacés de sa cousine et de Scorpius lui arracha un cri de surprise. Elle blêmit. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait un problème quelque part. Elle avait mal vu. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Non, elle ressentait clairement la douleur diffuse du coup qu'elle avait reçu sur le bras, hier, à l'entrainement. Alors ? Une erreur ? Un filtre d'amour raté ? Elle se rappelait encore le rire clair du jeune blond devant l'infirmerie, quelques semaines auparavant. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient guère revus depuis. Elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Une rage froide envahit son cœur. Elle se tourna vers son cousin :

«-Al, tu devrais veiller avec plus de constance aux fréquentations de ta sœur. Il ne fait aucun doute que Malfoy va lui briser le cœur. Il est incapable d'aimer. Lily devrait le savoir, non ?

-Ah ! Rose ! Je te reconnais bien là !

-Vous feriez mieux de les laisser ensemble. Vous êtes ridicule. Je vous signale qu'on a un match de Quidditch à gagner.

-Oui tu as raison Matt, on va commencer par les écraser. Je ne laisserai pas Malfoy toucher le Souafle de la partie, je te le promets Al ! »

Sur ces mots, Rose quitta la Grande Salle, ignorant royalement la table des Serpentards.

Matt, qui avait presque fini la moitié de son gargantuesque petit déjeuner glissa à son ami :

« -Elle a la classe ta cousine, quand même…

-Ouais c'est ça… dépêche-toi de finir ton petit-déjeuner. On a rendez vous dans vingt minutes avec James pour l'échauffement et on est toujours pas en robes de Quidditch. »

Merci de continuer à nous lire ! Match de Quidditch au prochain chapitre


	9. Serpentards contre Gryffondors

Serpentards contre Gryffondors

Merci à tous de vos commentaires ! Continuez à nous en envoyer, ca nous encourage

Voici le match !

**Serpentards contre Gryffondors**

Matt finissait d'enfourner son pain au chocolat lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire de l'équipe. James, déjà en tenue, se tenait debout les yeux rivés vers le terrain, un sourire sadique éclairant de temps en temps son visage, comme s'il imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait faire subir à Malfoy pendant le match. Le visage de Rose était caché par ses cheveux, mais elle serrait très fort son balai dans ses mains, comme si elle voulait le casser en deux. Francis et Ashley, insouciants du drame qui déchirait la famille Potter, tentaient de revoir une dernière fois leur stratégie. Francis jetait souvent des coups d'œil sévères vers le Capitaine qui d'après elle devrait être en train de discuter avec eux, pas de sourire bêtement en regardant les nuages.

Jill arriva alors qu'Al s'empêtrait dans sa robe de Quidditch, apparemment incapable de la mettre correctement, la tête ailleurs. Enjouée comme à son habitude, Jill salua ses compagnons en faisant une vague remarque sur le beau temps. Seul Matt lui répondit d'un sourire. Contrairement à ses amis, le nouveau couple réjouissait le brun, même s'il n'osait le montrer à Al.

Bientôt un coup de sifflet retentit, et l'équipe bardée de rouge et or sortit sur le terrain. En face, venaient les Serpentards qu'Helen Zabini, la belle commentatrice, présenta en premier :

« Et voici que s'avance à ma gauche l'équipe des Serpentards ! La Capitaine, Nott, suivie des célèbres Batteurs les Bulstrode, de la Gardienne Verpey, et du Poursuiveur Zabini ! Et enfin notre tout nouveau couple, le Poursuiveur Malfoy et la jeune Attrapeuse, Potter ! Une petite acclamation pour eux s'il vous plaît ! »

Seule la moitié du stade applaudit, l'autre se souciant d'avantage du match que des derniers ragots.

« En tout cas, cette liaison prouve que l'équipe de Serpentard est très soudée. Evidemment, c'est aussi le cas de celle des Gryffondors, où l'on peut voir le Capitaine Potter en Attrapeur, son frère et le meilleur ami de son frère, Prince, en Batteurs, sa cousine dont j'ai oublié le nom… »

Des huées s'élevèrent du stade, des Gryffondors excédés et des Serpentards ravis des railleries de la belle commentatrice. Le professeur Lupin chuchota quelques mots à Helen Zabini, ses cheveux soudain d'un noir très sombre, et lorsqu'elle reprit, ce fut d'une voix plus calme :

« Je disais donc, _Weasley_ vient de rejoindre les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, Thomas et Finnigan, et enfin voici leur Gardienne, Armstrong. »

Le match débuta très rapidement. A peine envolé, James fonça sur Malfoy comme s'il avait déjà aperçu le Vif d'Or et manqua le désarçonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose marquait son premier but.

« 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Il semblerait que Weasley soit pressée de faire ses preuves… Mais les Serpentards récupèrent le Souafle ! Zabini s'approche des buts ! Vas-y frérot ! »

Jack Zabini qui détestait ce surnom adressa une grimace à sa sœur, et ce moment de distraction faillit lui faire prendre un Cognard en pleine face. Mais apparemment, ce Cognard, envoyé par Al, ne lui était pas destiné, et il en profita pour marquer un but. Jack bomba le torse en entendant les cris que venaient de pousser les spectateurs, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait attention à sa performance et regardaient Scorpius tomber la tête la première vers le sol, le Cognard d'Al ayant apparemment atteint son but. Heureusement pour le blond, Lily et Mark Bulstrode le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, et il pu se remettre sur son balai, fou de rage, tandis que James réprimandait mollement son frère pour n'avoir pas envoyé le Cognard à Jack Zabini qui avait du coup pu marquer 10 points. Les commentaires d'Helen allaient bon train :

« Le frère de Potter serait-il jaloux de sa relation ? On ne peut en tout cas qu'admirer le courage avec lequel Potter a plongé vers son nouveau copain. Peut-être que Malfoy restera avec elle plus de deux semaines… »

Si Helen en voulait encore un peu au blond pour l'avoir draguée puis laissée tomber, ce n'était rien face à la rage qui animait Lucy Verpey. On aurait pu croire que celle-ci allait baver. Elle cessa juste à temps de regarder Malfoy, quand Rose et Ashley approchèrent de ses buts, mais ne comprit pas leur feinte et plongea à droite tandis qu'Ashley faisait la passe à Rose qui évita de justesse un Cognard envoyé par Francis Bulstrode et marqua au centre.

« 20 à 10 pour Gryffondor », dit Helen d'une voix morne. Elle reprit soudain :

« Lily Potter fonce droit vers le public ! Elle a sans doute apercu le Vif d'Or ! James Potter a réagi également, le frère et la sœur volent côte à côte ! Qui va l'emporter, le dragueur vaniteux ou bien… Ils se sont tous les deux arrêtés ! Que se passe-t-il, on dirait qu'ils se disputent… »

Sous les yeux ébahis du public qui retenait son haleine, croyant déjà assister à la fin du match, Lily et James avaient cessé de poursuivre le Vif d'Or pour pouvoir s'engueuler plus tranquillement.

« …FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST MA VIE !...

-… CE DEGENERE, CE PRETENTIEUX, CET IMBECILE…

-…FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !...

- …COMMENT OSES-TU ?!...

-…TE REGARDE PAS !

-…AVEC MALFOY ! MAMAN VA TE DESHERITER ! JE TE PREVIENS…

Mais James ne put achever sa menace, déjà sa sœur lui envoyait un maléfice de Chauve-Furie que lui avait appris sa mère.

Devant cette pagaille, Cho Chang, l'arbitre, dû siffler un temps mort et finit par réclamer l'aide de Matt, Ashley, Franck et Mark pour séparer les deux opposants. Entre temps, James avait eu le temps d'éviter le sortilège et de lancer un sortilège de Jambencoton. Sa sœur, déséquilibrée eut le temps de riposter d'un Petrificus Totalus bien placé. Bien que leurs chutes n'aient pas été de plus de 2 mètres, c'est le visage en sang qu'ils en vinrent aux mains. Une fois séparés, l'arbitre prit la décision de les envoyer tous les deux à l'infirmerie sous la garde du professeur Creech qui, peu intéressé par le Quidditch, s'était porté volontaire. Le stade fut parcouru par un murmure de stupeur. Les deux attrapeurs hors jeu, qu'allait-il se passer ? Qui allait finir le match ? C'était du jamais vu à Poudlard. Qu'allait décider l'arbitre ? Si le match s'arrêtait là, Gryffondor gagnait par 20 à 10. Les Serpentards sifflaient abondamment. Cho Chang s'éclaircit la voix puis, grâce à un sortilège amplificateur de voix s'adressa au stade en ces mots :

« -L'article 137-09 du Grand Livre des Règles du Quidditch stipule que dans un pareil cas, l'équipe doit choisir un attrapeur de remplacement dans l'équipe. »

Le stade était silencieux. Quelque part retentit un victorieux : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Poudlard regorgeait de mordus de Quidditch. Les six joueurs restants de chaque équipe se rassemblèrent.

Le capitaine de Serpentard, Jack Zabini, parcourut ses rangs des yeux puis, il s'éclaircit la voix :

« -Bien, y-a-t-il un volontaire ? Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà joué au poste d'Attrapeur ici?

-Je veux bien remplacer Lily, dit Lucy Verpey un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

-Tu as de l'expérience ?

-Aucune … »

A la surprise de tous, Scorpius prit la parole :

« -En fait, mon père était attrapeur à Poudlard. Du coup, quand il m'a offert pour mes trois ans mon premier balai, il y avait un vif d'or avec. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné au poste d'attrapeur quand j'étais petit. Je ne suis peut-être pas très fort mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi quand même.

-Adjugé vendu. Ce sera donc Malfoy. »

De l'autre côté de la pelouse, les Gryffondors ne mirent que quelques secondes pour désigner Rose. En effet, en l'absence de James, c'était toujours elle qui tenait ce rôle en vacances. Elle était même plus forte que Lily d'après Matt et Al.

Les deux attrapeurs se contemplèrent. Malfoy crut distinguer un sourire carnassier chez Weasley. Peut-être était-ce dû à son stress devant un ennemi aussi brillant que lui. Ou peut-être était-ce son visage, naturellement désagréable. Par reflexe, il leva le sourcil gauche avec effronterie. Puis, il enfourcha son balai et s'envola sans plus adresser un regard à son ennemie. Pendant que les deux nouveaux attrapeurs faisaient de grands cercles autour du terrain pour tenter d'apercevoir un reflet doré, le reste des deux équipes s'affrontaient vigoureusement. Plus décidé que jamais à remporter la bataille, chacun mettait toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Lucy Verpey, ayant miraculeusement retrouvé un soupçon de talent bloqua magistralement deux tirs d'Ashley. Les Serpentards tentaient bien quant à eux d'approcher des buts de Jill mais ils devaient faire face à un Matt enragé. Dans cette partie où chaque équipe ne disposait que de deux poursuiveurs, le rôle des batteurs était plus décisif que jamais. Helen Zabini commentait avec un enthousiasme :

« Action fulgurante de Nott qui parvient enfin à passer la barrière qu'avaient constitué Potter et Prince ! Elle se rapproche dangereusement des buts de Gryffondor, va-t-elle égaliser ? Et m…, elle étouffa un juron grossier, je disais donc, Armstrong vient de rattraper le Souafle et… mais que fait-elle ? On dirait qu'elle prend de l'élan et… INCROYABLE , elle vient de tenter de marquer un but, le Souafle file à une vitesse hallucinante à travers tout le terrain de Quidditch, il est peu vraisemblable qu'elle ait pu viser correctement à une telle distance et … ZUT et oui, un autre but pour Gryffondor, qui mène désormais 30-10. Tiens ? Que fait Malfoy ? A-t-il vu quelque chose ? Rose le course mais OH ! MON DIEU ! QUELLE HORREUR !! Il semblerait qu'Albus Potter n'ait pas retenu les leçons de l'an dernier, il ne sait pas viser le Cognard, il vient d'heurter violement Malfoy qui tombe… tombe … ah Franck Bulstrode vole à son retour, Finnigan en profite pour marquer un but, le lâche… mais la question que nous nous posons est bien sûr : « Malfoy va-t-il se relever ? Va-t-il être capable de reprendre le match sonné comme il est ? Va-t-il rejoindre sa nouvelle petite amie à l'infirmerie ? »

Scorpius entendait vaguement la voix de Zabini bizarrement suraiguë, il sentait quelqu'un le soutenir. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Et puis soudain il se souvint. Le Quidditch. Un flux de rage meurtrière le parcouru. Albus Potter. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'allait pas laisser ces sales sangs impurs lui dicter leur loi. C'était hors de question. Il remonta vivement en chandelle sous les hourras de Zabini. Désormais, il ne pouvait que gagner ce match. La rage de vaincre qui l'animait était à toute épreuve. Il était sûr de remporter la vic… Que faisait Weasley, là ? Elle venait d'effectuer un plongé en piqué. Il la rattrapa au milieu de sa chute. Il allait gagner… il ne la laisserait pas prendre le Vif d'Or. Jamais. Il tendit la main, il était plus grand qu'elle. C'était sûr. Il allait gagner. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol :

« -Je ne te laisserai pas gagner Weasley !

-Ah oui ? Alors apprends à reconnaitre ce qu'est une feinte de Wronski, ignare ! »

Scorpius faillit s'écraser sur le sol. La colère qui l'animait était terrible. Weasley. Il fallait la rattraper au plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur il s'apprêta à lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Regard qu'elle lui rendit. Elle n'était pas si laide après tout. Elle… elle se rapprochait de lui. Mais ? Que faisait-elle ?

« -Dommage, Malfoy, que tu sois accaparé par mes beaux yeux. Le Vif d'Or était juste derrière toi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle descendit triomphalement sur la pelouse du stade de Poudlard, brandissant le Vif d'Or dans son poing. En la voyant se jeter dans les bras de Prince et Potter, il sut qu'il n'avait jamais haï autant quelqu'un que Rose Weasley à cet instant précis.

Son « exploit » ne lui avait pas valu non plu la sympathie de son équipe. Il voyait déjà s'approcher Nott écumante de rage, à qui Verpey faisait d'ailleurs remarquer que, si ça avait été elle… Scorpius décida de s'éclipser rapidement vers l'infirmerie, où au moins personne ne pourrait lui crier dessus.

De son côté, Rose laissa exploser sa joie et fut au centre de la fête de soir là dans le dortoir. Elle n'essaya même pas de confisquer le chapeau-lion de son frère, qui non content de rugir s'amusait aussi de temps en temps à mordiller les personnes qui l'approchaient.


End file.
